Sacrificio
by Schala S
Summary: Marron está dispuesta a todo con tal de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Pan. Lo que no sospecha es el porqué de esa poderosa necesidad. Tampoco sospecha de lo que Pan siente al respecto. One Shot! Shoujo ai, Marron x Pan


_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon Ball pertenece al queridísimo Akira Toriyama. Uso sus personajes y los ambiento en su mundo por cariño._

* * *

_**Aclaración:**__ El siguiente fic es __**Shoujo Ai**__, es decir __**romance entre dos chicas**__. Dragon Ball no tiene, como ya sabemos, ninguna pareja canon de este tipo. Esta pareja es crack!, absolutamente __**crack!Pairing**__. Si no les gusta el género, recomiendo no leerlo._

_En cambio, si les interesa o les da curiosidad, sean bienvenidos. n.n_

_Por cualquier duda o inquietud, no duden en escribirme._

* * *

**SACRIFICIO**

* * *

Toqué el timbre apretando de más el botón. Estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora, rememorando, no logro entender cómo pude juntar el valor suficiente para hacerlo. ¿Actué de forma abrupta? ¿Fui irresponsable? ¿Fui _perversa_ por hacerlo? Al mirarla a ella a los ojos, ahora, entiendo que lo hice, que fui capaz de hacerlo, porque ella vale todo. Por ella, soy capaz de lo que sea. Lo era en ese momento y lo soy ahora.

Por ella, todo vale la pena.

Estaba enceguecida. Pan estaba triste desde hacía algunos días y necesitaba ayudarla. Me preguntaba cómo cada vez que lloraba en mi hombro en nuestras reuniones improvisadas, nuestros encuentros de amigas. Pese a los ocho años de diferencia, siempre nos llevamos bien, desde que yo era una preadolescente y ella una niña pequeña. Siempre fuimos apegadas, siempre nos sentimos bien al estar juntas, lo cual hizo que, con los años, nos aferráramos más la una a la otra. Éramos amigas, sí, las mejores amigas, prácticamente primas, incluso hermanas. Comprendernos siempre fue sencillo: somos hijas de guerreros poderosos, de héroes silenciosos de nuestro mundo. Somos hijas de seres especiales y nuestras familias, unidas, forman _la_ familia más peculiar de todas. Sabemos cosas que nadie sabe, podemos contar historias fantásticas, ajenas a la _normalidad_ de la que no somos parte. Nunca fue fácil entender al resto, a las personas que caminan por la calle sin saber, sin entender, cómo es que gozan de la paz que tan poco valoran. Por eso nos apoyamos desde pequeñas, un tanto distanciadas de Bra, quien en su fortuna y en su círculo no era alguien con quien fuéramos capaces de identificarnos demasiado. Pan y yo no somos como ella, somos dos jóvenes de familias que si de algo no están rebalsadas es de dinero. No podemos quejarnos, jamás, de la situación monetaria de nuestros padres, pero de nosotras a Bra y el imperio monetario de los Brief hay un abismo que, inevitablemente, nos distancia. Lo hemos sentido así desde siempre.

Por eso tanta unión y confianza.

Pan es tímida y yo también lo soy. Si bien somos hijas de mujeres llenas de carácter, éste no fluye de nosotras de forma tan natural. Tenemos carácter, pero lo sacamos en situaciones muy específicas. El resto del tiempo somos reservadas.

«Situaciones específicas», al pensarlo y escribirlo me da mucha risa. _Esa_ escena se trataba de una. Pan estaba tan triste _por culpa_ de Trunks que me vi en la necesidad de recurrir a él para ayudarla. Estaba segura de que si ella se enteraba, me mataría, por lo cual fui sin darle aviso. Estaba tan determinada que prefería hacerlo sin su consentimiento. Si no cumplía mi misión, me iría igual que como había ido; eso lo tenía más que claro. Pediría silencio a Trunks.

Sabía perfectamente _cómo_ conseguirlo.

Sentí que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Trunks estaba a punto de abrirme, lo supe cuando unas llaves actuaron en la cerradura del lado de adentro. Me arrepentí un ápice, mas me contuve. Era tarde. Tragué saliva, peiné mi cabello con mis dedos rápidamente. Mis nervios me erizaron la piel. Pan _amaba_ a Trunks, o eso, más bien, _creía_; lo hacía desde pequeña, desde que él iba a su casa a buscar a Goten para ir a alguna parte, por lo cual, al cumplir 21 años, había decidido, entusiasmada e ilusionada, confesarse. Lo hizo: lo esperó a la salida de su trabajo, lo abordó llena de amor, y él la rechazó con vehemencia. ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eres la sobrina de Goten! ¡¿Cómo crees que yo...?! ¡No puedo tener algo contigo! Pan me había relatado la escena con lujo de detalles, hundida en una tristeza sin igual. Era tan dulce, tan pura, tan idealista. La inocencia de Pan, esa que la hacía llorar en mi hombro por causa del rechazo de un hombre, era lo que más me gustaba de ella. Y así sigue siendo hasta hoy: la inocencia de Pan, esa que tiene pese a su fuerza, a su talento para las batallas y a su carácter explosivo en situaciones específicas, es lo que más amo de ella.

La puerta se abrió al fin. Trunks apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa radiante, honesta. Yo no era tonta: siempre supe que él me deseaba. Quizá aún lo hace, no sabría decirlo, tampoco quiero saberlo. Pensar en ello me es muy difícil. Una de las cosas que más me dolió al final de este hecho que tanto nos marcó a los tres fue haberlo lastimado. Sé que lo hice, pero al mismo tiempo entiendo, o quiero entender, que fue necesario.

No recuerdo dónde lo escuché, mas considero cierta esta frase: «es imposible que todos seamos felices al mismo tiempo». Es así. Por eso, si bien me dolió ver la decepción en sus ojos, una que sigo encontrando en él cada vez que lo veo, entiendo que _debía_ ser así.

Todo es por algo, siempre me lo repito. Todo es por algo, y lo corroboré luego de todo este embrollo, el que no puedo dejar de rememorar cada vez que ella está a mi lado, como ahora, como cada instante después de este acontecimiento que nos definió.

—Hermosa —susurró cuando fui capaz de levantar los ojos del suelo y mirarlo—, ¿será que...?

Volví a tragar saliva y apreté las correas de la cartera que sostenía delante de mis piernas.

—No, Trunks —sentencié, aunque mi voz me traicionó al temblar mientras pronunciaba su nombre—. No es lo que piensas, yo...

Él no me dejó terminar: me tomó de los hombros, me arrastró hacia el interior de su departamento y, una vez cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, me chocó contra ésta al besarme en la boca.

—Marron —murmuró sobre mis labios—. Al fin, Marron... —Me levantó con una facilidad que nunca dejará de sorprenderme al recordarla, como si yo fuera una pluma, liviana como el ala de un ángel—. Al fin, al fin...

Hacía años que me lo pedía. Marron, quiero estar contigo, dame una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad. Era insistente y perseverante cuando de mí se trataba. Yo, al escucharlo, no sólo no podía creerlo sino que tampoco lograba entenderlo. ¿Por qué yo? Yo, entre las mil mujeres que lo desean y son capaces de entregarse sin miramientos a él. Se lo pregunté mientras me llevaba en brazos hacia el sofá de la sala. Al tumbarme sobre éste y recostarse sobre mi cuerpo, rió suavemente. La sensualidad que irradiaba es una que no le he visto a otro hombre.

—Porque me encantas —dijo. No había ni un ápice de duda en su tono, contrario al mío—, porque me encantas desde hace años, desde que eras esa jovencita tan dulce, tan aniñada, siempre vestida de rosa. Me gustas mucho —aseguró mientras daba pequeños besos en mis labios—, me gustas demasiado.

—Trunks...

Me besó con una pasión tan avasallante que enmudecí rápidamente. Me abrazó, me acarició, me maniobró a su antojo. Su fuerza y mi delicadeza eran dos caras de la misma moneda, una perfecta contradicción. Debía detenerlo.

Y por un instante no pude hacerlo.

Sentí lo fuerte de su respiración, me asusté por causa de ésta, pero mi sorpresa llegó a su límite cuando me encontré suspirando debido a sus caricias. Notó que, lentamente, me dejaba llevar por sus manos y labios expertos, así que me alzó y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Sus manos levantaron mi vestido floreado hasta la altura de mis senos. Gruñó al sentir mi piel desnuda en contacto directo, sin impedimentos, lo cual fue una especie de señal para mí.

—Detente, por favor... —sollocé.

Y él, anonadado, obedeció.

Acomodó mi vestido como pudo, desprolijamente, para luego bajarme de sus piernas y sentarme en el sofá, justo a su lado. La caballerosidad que siempre ha tenido conmigo le brotó por los poros, muy a pesar de su irracional excitación.

Nos miramos. Trunks enloqueció al notar lágrimas en mis ojos. Supe, entonces, que no sólo me deseaba; él me quería. Me sentí tan querida cuando secó mis lágrimas con la calidez de sus labios que la culpa no tardó en subyugarme las venas. Me sentí una traidora. Acababa de besar al hombre que Pan amaba, acababa de besar a un hombre que sentía algo que yo no sentía por él. Estaba siendo mala, con ambos.

Y no lo soporté.

Empecé a llorar, anulada por mis nervios, y él, ya no excitado, realmente preocupado por mí, me hundió en su pecho.

—Cuéntame, linda —profirió con suavidad.

—No soporto ver triste a Pan, Trunks...

—¿Pan? ¿Acaso viniste por...? —Su voz, siempre segura, digna de un talentoso empresario, tembló como la mía. Trunks era más transparente que nunca.

—Dale una oportunidad —supliqué contra su pecho—. Por favor, Trunks... ¡Sólo una oportunidad! Ella te adora, ¡lo hace! Te ama...

—No puedo —respondió. Luchaba por mantener la calma en su voz, mas era imposible que disimulara tanto nerviosismo, delatado por su corazón contra mi oído. Estaba tan o más nervioso que yo—. Marron, entiende: es la sobrina de Goten. No digo que sea mala, que no me agrade; se trata de la edad y el parentesco. No es su culpa, tampoco la mía. Ella no me hizo nada, yo tampoco a ella; simplemente intenté explicarle que es imposible que suceda algo entre nosotros. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me olvidara de que soy amigo de su tío y su padre y que la hiciera mi _novia_? ¿Qué _saliera_ con ella? ¿Qué esto terminara como una _novela de amor_? ¡Imposible! No es tan fácil, linda. —Carraspeó—. No puedo...

—Lo sé, pero...

—Nada, Marron. —Acarició lentamente mi espalda, ya no con deseo; lo hizo con dulzura—. Pan es una hermosa muchacha, una excelente persona, como toda su familia lo es, pero es muy joven para mí. Tiene 21, yo 34. ¿No crees que es demasiado?

—Sí, es mucho...

Estaba sin palabras, desarmada. Trunks no es como Bra: él es más accesible, una persona que, de alguna manera, siempre me inspira una inmensa sencillez. Adoro eso de Trunks, aún lo hago.

—¿Entonces? —No me soltó ni por un instante—. ¿Cómo olvidarme de quién es? ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?

Cuánta nobleza. En ello, me recordó a Pan. Respiré más rápido. Él, intentando calmarme, notando qué tan grandes eran mis nervios, me acarició con más énfasis.

—No puedes...

—No, no puedo.

—Pero Pan está tan triste, Trunks... ¡Te quiere tanto! ¡Tanto!

—¿Ella te...?

—¡NO! ¡Ella no me pidió que viniera! ¡Lo hice sola! —Me separé de él abruptamente. Cuando volvimos a mirarnos, cuando vio nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos, me acercó lentamente a su rostro tomándome suavemente de las mejillas y me besó. Lo rechacé—. Trunks, basta.

—Jamás vas a darme una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Me sonrió de una manera distinta a como lo hizo cuando llegué: estaba resignado.

—Lo siento —dije en un murmullo—. Pan es mi mejor amiga, no puedo traicionarla.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti. —Muy a mi pesar, asentí, incluso ignorando lo que después descubrí respecto a ello—. Bueno, Marron... —rió brevemente, la resignación fusionada con sus facciones—, creo que estamos en un problema.

—Lo estamos, pero yo...

—¿Qué?

Dejándome llevar por el nerviosismo, llevada por eso más que por algo que él hubiera generado en mí, lo abracé.

—Trunks —suspiré—. Trunks... —Lo apreté con todas las fuerzas que tenía—. ¿Y si fuera un secreto? ¿Y si no se lo dijéramos a nadie? ¿Y si juráramos guardar esto para nosotros?

Acababa de perder la cabeza. Pan era lo único que me importaba. El límite había sido traspasado y no había vuelta atrás.

—¿_Nosotros_?

Algo en su tono, al inquirir aquello, fue peculiar. Desgraciadamente, entendí demasiado tarde por qué.

—Sí, nosotros... Los tres.

No lo miré, simplemente permanecí en su pecho, abrazada a él.

—¿Marron...?

—Dale una oportunidad, Trunks. Aunque sea, permítele un recuerdo, una sola escena. Bésala, acaríciala, dale el recuerdo más hermoso que pueda conservar en su interior. Si Pan supera esto, si ella es capaz de satisfacer su amor por ti así, podrá olvidarte. Lo que la detiene es este amor idealista, este sentir que tú le provocas, la duda de cómo hubiera sido. Pan no ve al amor como lo que es, sino que lo hace llena de inocencia. En lo que a hombres respecta, ella aún es una niña. ¡Déjale conservar esa fantasía! Hazlo, por favor...

—¿Y si lo hago, qué gano? No sería sincero de mi parte.

—¡Haz que sea sincero!

¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! La situación se me había ido de las manos. Estaba pidiéndole a Trunks que fingiera quererla y que la besara y la acariciara. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se acostara con ella? Nunca he podido entender qué me empujó a decir tantas barbaridades.

O sí lo hice: Pan merece todo. Pan merece toda la felicidad del mundo entregada en bandeja de plata.

Había perdido la cabeza, sí.

—¿Pero...? —Me separó de él y me condenó a sus absorbentes ojos azules. Cuando Trunks me mira así, tiemblo. Su mirada es demasiado imponente—. Marron, ¿qué gano?

Y lo imponente de su mirada, unido a la inexorable necesidad de ayudar a Pan, hicieron que de mis labios brotara la peor respuesta:

—Haré lo que tú me pidas.

Trunks no pudo abrir más los ojos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí.

Se produjo un silencio. Algo perverso flotó entorno a nosotros.

—Marron —continuó él, serio—. ¿Si yo _estoy_ con ella, tú _estarás_ conmigo?

—Sólo una vez.

El brillo que llenó sus pupilas por un instante se apagó.

—Es decir que si yo le doy un, en tus palabras, «hermoso recuerdo», tú me darás uno a mí...

—Sí.

Trunks me soltó. Se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente el techo, confundido, también excitado, quizá hasta feliz. Yo no entendía nada, únicamente me limitaba a temblar, a tapar con convicción la culpa que me sumergía en la incertidumbre.

—De acuerdo.

No dijimos nada más, ni siquiera fuimos capaces de mirarnos. Me acompañó a la puerta de su departamento y, antes de que yo saliera disparada de allí, me tomó suavemente de la mano.

—Dile que el sábado la espero aquí por la noche, a la hora que ella prefiera.

La puerta, sin más, se cerró.

Salí de allí a toda velocidad. Estábamos a jueves, por lo cual no quedaba mucho tiempo. Corrí las 20 manzanas que me separaban de mi departamento bajo la lluvia que atestaba la Capital del Oeste aquel día. Al llegar, empapada, me acurruqué en el sofá y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, metáforas de la culpa que me ahogaba, llamé a Pan por teléfono. Le supliqué que viniera, que tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella. Pan tardó diez minutos. Vino volando, por supuesto que literalmente. Golpeó la ventana de la sala y me miró a través del vidrio. Estaba tan empapada como yo. Cuando abrí la ventana y la hice pasar, nos abrazamos fuertemente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó sin soltarme, carente de aliento—. ¡¿Estás, bien, Marron?! ¡Dime que estás bien! —Se separó de mí sólo para observarme atentamente: me vio bien pese a lo que la lluvia había hecho con ambas. Sin entender, me abrazó de nuevo—. Me asustaste...

La culpa, de nuevo, me ahogó. Temblé en sus brazos y ella lo hizo conmigo. Pan siempre era así, sigue siendo así: se preocupa demasiado por mí y por quienes llenan su corazón.

Pan es la persona más noble que conocí en mi vida.

—Perdóname —farfullé—. Perdóname, no quise asustarte.

—Dime qué sucedió, por favor.

Busqué toallas para ambas y nos sentamos en el sofá. Tímidamente, le expliqué lo que había sucedido. Le dije que había hablado con Trunks, que lo había convencido. Perdí el aliento mientras hablaba impetuosamente, necesitada de verla sonreír, de que la felicidad la llenara, mas sucedió todo lo contrario. Siempre nos tomábamos de la mano al hablar, fuertemente, llenas de cariño hacia la otra; cuando Pan me soltó con esa rudeza que jamás quiero volver a sentirle, me desmoroné.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! —bramó. Estaba furiosa—. ¡¿Estás loca, Marron?! ¡¿Cómo seré capaz de algo así?! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡NO SERÉ CAPAZ! ¡No podré estar a solas con él...! ¡Me da mucho miedo! No lo sentirá como yo lo haré. Si eso sucede, será una farsa...

Me abrazó. Lloró como yo había llorado en el pecho de Trunks, de la misma manera.

—Será una farsa —repitió una y otra vez.

—Pero podrás dejarlo ir, Pan. Sé que podrás hacerlo.

Había tomado tan malas decisiones que en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Intentaba de convencer a Pan acerca de algo por demás absurdo. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando había ido a hablar con él?! Me reproché mis acciones una y otra vez, cada vez que Pan sollozaba en mis brazos.

—Me da miedo, Marron. —Me soltó un momento. Ya no estaba enojada; estaba aterrada—. Quiero estar con él, realmente quiero, pero...

Pero no quería. Creo que yo ya lo sabía, así como ella lo hacía. Pan estaba aferrada a un sentimiento vacío y ambas estábamos aferradas a una mentira respecto a la otra.

—Hazlo, Pan. ¡Es tu oportunidad! Sé que es terrible, que me comporté mal, pero quizá, esto...

—Ven conmigo, por favor.

Me miró a los ojos con la intensidad más abrumadora. Los ojos negros de Pan, de inmensas pupilas, tan llenos de bondad y nobleza, no sólo me hacían temblar: todo dejaba de existir cuando Pan me miraba así. Aún hoy, ella, tan dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo, tiene ese poder sobre mí.

—Iré contigo.

Nos apretamos la una a la otra. Pan, de repente, empezó a ilusionarse, eso me dijo su sonrisa. ¿O quizá lo estaba imaginando para justificarme? Al fin fui capaz de relajarme: si Pan sonreía, todo estaba bien.

Todo _está_ bien.

—Será una despedida —dijo hermosamente aferrada a mí.

—Sí.

—Está bien... Pero, ¿pero y si es lo contrario? ¿Y si ya no logro olvidarlo?

Su inocencia, qué dulzura cuando dejaba ver esa inocencia innata pese a lo letal de su poder saiyan.

—Disfrútalo, que nada más importe.

Cuando hablamos de este tema, Pan y yo no logramos creer que dijimos esas palabras, que fuimos capaces de ir juntas al departamento de Trunks, a quien le debemos demasiado por cosas que sucedieron después. Él fue el primero en darnos el apoyo que ambas necesitábamos para esto. ¿Cómo nos habíamos creído tantas mentiras? ¿Cómo creer que la solución a la tristeza que embargaba a Pan era cometer semejante locura? Estábamos confundidas desde hacía tiempo, eso nos decimos, quizá para convencernos la una a la otra, quizá para convencernos cada una de ello. No teníamos manera de afrontar nuestra situación, esa felicidad que brotaba de ambas cada vez que estábamos juntas. Ese día estuvimos abrazadas durante tanto tiempo y todo era tan pacífico a nuestro alrededor, tan real, tan perfecto, que creíamos que era por el disparate que nos disponíamos a llevar a cabo; no era por eso.

Era por la otra, porque ya sentíamos lo que aún sentimos.

Era por causa de la otra, de la otra y de nadie más.

El sábado, la Pan feliz que se había ido de mi departamento el jueves había desaparecido: lucía nerviosa, triste, para nada convencida. Mintiéndome a mí misma, le dije que era normal, que sus nervios eran algo esperable, que no tuviera miedo, que Trunks la trataría como a una reina. No tengas miedo, le susurré al oído en el taxi que nos condujo, esa noche de sábado, hacia el departamento; no tengas miedo de nada, yo estaré contigo, yo te cuidaré, yo jamás permitiré que él te lastime.

Él no te lastimará, será un rey contigo. Daré todo de mí para que así sea.

Llegamos, subimos a su piso, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, toqué el timbre. Pan no era capaz de mirar hacia el frente; miraba el suelo, entregada a los nervios. Cuando Trunks abrió, ambas lo miramos al fin. Él nos miró también, y la sorpresa, protagonista de la escena, llenó sus pupilas.

—¿Qué...? —farfulló. No entendía nada.

Pan y yo estábamos frente a él, _juntas_, tomadas de la mano. Cualquier hombre hubiera sacado todo provecho de tremenda situación, una de la cual ni ella ni yo éramos conscientes. Pan y yo no entendíamos qué significábamos allí, así, de la mano frente a él. Trunks sí lo entendió, y se sonrojó, y ya nada pudo borrar la sorpresa de sus ojos.

—Vamos, Pan. —Desquiciada, necesitada de hacerla feliz, nerviosa por ella y por mí, por él y por los tres, por lo que los tres juntos y solos significábamos, la insté a entrar. Pan temblaba más que yo y estaba más sonrojada que Trunks. Para calmarla, acaricié su cabello. Al hacerlo, entendí que _algo_ me ocurría, pero faltaban varios minutos para entender qué era lo que generaba ese malestar en mí—. No tengas miedo, vamos...

—Pasen. —Trunks nos abrió el paso. Tiré de la mano de Pan, más obstinada que ellos dos en que sucediera lo que debía suceder entre ellos, en hacerla feliz a costa de él, en hacerlo feliz a costa mía. Trunks, cuando pasé por al lado de él, me dedicó la mirada más impresionada que haya visto en mi vida: no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

Pese a ello, terminó entendiendo la situación antes que Pan y yo.

Nos sentamos en el mismo sofá donde él y yo, unos días antes, habíamos tenido un momento de pasión truncado por mis negativas. Trunks corrió de la mesa ratona el florero decorativo y se sentó allí, frente a ambas. Nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que él, quien poco a poco, quizá, lograba comprender la situación, lo quebró:

—Estoy sorprendido —dijo. Rió suavemente, seguramente dándose cuenta de cuán redundante era que dijera algo así—. No te esperaba a ti, Marron.

Pan no nos miraba a ninguno de los dos, sólo se limitaba a apretar mi mano con todas sus fuerzas, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba apenada frente a alguien. Me estaba quebrando los dedos, mas no intenté soltarme. Tragué saliva, Trunks parpadeó repetidas veces, y los tres nos encontramos en una escena retorcida: juntos, solos, agitados. El clima se volvió adulto y vimos a Pan de la misma manera: era una niña, una dulzura de muchachita, un símbolo de pureza que queríamos dejar grabado en nuestras retinas para siempre. Creo que ambos la amamos por un instante, con la misma intensidad.

Ambos, de alguna manera, la deseamos.

Sentí esa sensación, pero no le di importancia. Estaba tan nerviosa que nada más que Pan y su felicidad me importaba. Trunks se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, por lo cual Pan quedó en el medio. La tomó de la mano, ella sollozó, aterrada, y él, con su mano libre, levantó suavemente su mentón. La atisbó con una sonrisa imposiblemente dulce en sus labios.

—¿Estás asustada? ¿Es eso? —dijo. Cada palabra estaba medida, en el tono justo. La sonrisa era preciosa.

Pan apretó más mi mano.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —siguió Trunks.

—Porque yo... yo...

—Pan, discúlpame por preguntar esto, pero, ¿has estado con un hombre alguna vez?

Nos agitamos al mismo tiempo, los tres.

—Sí, pero sólo un par de veces... —Tomó aire. Cada vez que hablaba, terminaba sofocada—. Fue... hace mucho.

Poperu, ese _noviecito_ que tenía en la secundaria. Pan se había encariñado con él y habían tenido, juntos, su primera vez. Recuerdo cuando vino a verme luego, llorando, asustada. No entendía nada y tenía terror. No fueron un par de veces, le había mentido a Trunks: había sido una sola, porque ella no había sido capaz de volver a estar con él. Cuando le pregunté el porqué, ella dio señales de lo que luego terminaría pasándonos a ambas: sentí asco de él, no me sentí atraída, no me sentí excitada. Él no me gusta. Eso me dijo, yo la entendí porque me había pasado más de una vez, además de que volvió a pasarme luego de que ella me lo dijera. No queríamos darnos cuenta: estábamos ciegas.

No nos gustaban, _ninguno_ de ellos.

Ni siquiera el hermoso híbrido saiyan-terrícola que estaba frente a nosotras.

Trunks apretó más su mano.

—No pasará nada que tú no quieras, ¿está bien? Te lo prometo. —Su voz se volvía más y más dulce a medida que pasaban los minutos. Era como un padre aconsejando a su hija. Tétricamente, eso fue lo que pensé en tremenda situación—. Si no quieres que pase nada, entonces está bien.

La amaba, lo veía en sus ojos. Trunks sentía un amor momentáneo por ella, estaba hipnotizado, entregado a su inocencia, a la fantasía que yo le había pedido que creara para ella. Trunks se había creído la misma mentira que nosotras.

Pero no por mucho.

De pronto, algo nubló sus ojos azules, siempre tan imponentes, siempre tan perfectos. Una sospecha, creo que eso era, o eso creo recordar.

Trunks estaba cerca de la verdad que ella y yo nos negábamos a ver.

—Pan... —susurró acercando su boca a la de mi pequeña—. ¿Quieres que pase algo?

—Sí, Trunks...

Se nos iba el aliento a los tres. Nuestras respiraciones eran como música, iban al compás de nuestros corazones.

—¿Y quieres que...? Pan... —Dudó. No fue capaz de seguir. Detuvo su frase por un minuto entero, la dejó en suspenso, dejó que ella y yo la llenáramos en nuestras mentes. Los tres sabíamos que hacia _eso_ íbamos, que de alguna manera, _eso_ era lo que él quería y lo que, sus ojos mediante, nos contagiaba. Si hay un hombre al que Pan y yo apreciamos, al _único_ al que abrazaríamos con _verdadero_ amor, ese es Trunks—. Pan —repitió su nombre. Su voz se endureció sin motivo, dejó de ser paternal y pasó a ser gutural—. ¿Quieres que Marron _se quede _con nosotros?

Estaba dicho.

Pan me miró, luego a él. Los segundos se hicieron días, semanas. Cuántos nervios flotaban entre nosotros. El centro de nuestro mundo, la hermosa muchachita a la que ambos sentíamos que amábamos, asintió lenta y dulcemente, sus ojos llenos de brillo, su mano apretándome a mí, no a él. Trunks, de pronto, como si fuera un robot, se apagó. Me miró a los ojos intensamente, me clavó sus zafiros un sagrado segundo: lo había entendido. Miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y lo supo, lo comprendió. Era tarde, muy tarde para él. Un velo de notoria tristeza que sólo yo noté, pues Pan estaba demasiado nerviosa como para discernir algo, envolvió su mirada.

Me había perdido para siempre.

—¿Quieres que se quede? —repitió, mas su tono volvía a ser paternal, dulce, sobreprotector.

Tramaba algo. Era un plan arriesgado, ahora lo sé, pero no puedo estarle más agradecida. Hoy, se lo agradezco más que nunca.

—Sí, por favor... —farfulló Pan.

Trunks suspiró. Empezaba a caer en la verdad irrefutable que en esas manos entrelazadas imperaba. De repente, se llenó de energía, miró a Pan, luego a mí, y sin dudar ni por un segundo, cortó la distancia entre ella y él y beso a Pan en los labios. Ella no me soltó. La besó con una intensidad tremenda, masculina, sensual. Pan no dejaba de temblar; pese a ello, cerró los ojos e intentó, sí, _intentó_, relajarse, entregarse. Trunks la abrazó posesivamente, la atrajo hacia él, profundizó el beso. Entonces, una emoción violenta me llenó.

Lo entendí.

Estaba celosa. ¡Celosa! Estaba furiosa porque él, Trunks, a quien yo le había pedido le diera a Pan un «recuerdo especial», estaba besándola. Deseé separarlos en el preciso instante en que Trunks abrió los ojos y me observó. Al hacerlo, no soltó a Pan, al contrario, la tomó más fuerte, la besó con más profundidad. Me atisbó, y a través de sus ojos me provocó. Separó mi mano de la de Pan, quien gimoteó en su boca por verse alejada de mí, y tomó mi mano, la acercó a ellos, la depositó no en él, sino en ella. Puso mi palma sobre la cintura de Pan, explicándome qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La amaba. Yo la amaba.

Y la amo, y la amaré.

Siempre.

Detuvieron el beso, agitados. Trunks desapareció de la escena, lo hizo en mis ojos y en los de Pan. Ella me miró, yo la miré, mi mano aún en su cintura, sus labios casi rozando la nada. Nos acercamos sin dejar de mirarnos, sin parpadear, sin respirar. Mis labios y los de ella se juntaron al mismo tiempo. Cerré los ojos y lo sentí: era el amor, ese que ella me generaba, ese que sólo ella poseía de mí. Mi amor era suyo, yo era suya. Amaba a Pan desde siempre, desde que ella estaba en la secundaria y yo en la universidad, desde que ella escapaba para verme y me abrazaba interminables segundos cuando nos encontrábamos, desde que lloraba en mi hombro por alguna angustia, por frustración en sus entrenamientos o porque su tío o sus padres la trataban como a una niña. La amaba entonces, la amo ahora. La amaré siempre.

Y ella a mí. Al besarla, lo entendí: Pan me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Por eso el fracaso con los hombres, por eso su mano apretando la mía, no la del hombre que, en ese momento, estaba sin estar con nosotras. Pan me amaba de verdad.

Nos amábamos. Nos amamos.

Me soltó, desprendió sus labios de los míos, alejándose del beso más dulce de la historia, me mostró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por un instante y, sin más, salió del departamento. Trunks reapareció, me miró con tristeza, me levantó del sofá y me condujo, tironeando de mí, a la puerta.

—Ve, Marron —me dijo.

—Trunks... —Las lágrimas brotaban fácilmente de mis ojos. No entendía nada y, al mismo tiempo, entendía todo—. Pero yo, pero ella, pero tú...

—¡Ve, Marron! —Se aferró a mis hombros y me sonrió. Estaba devastado, pero convencido—. Ve, tonta... ¡_Se quieren_! No se dejen llevar por tonterías y acéptenlo.

—Pero es que... —Seguí llorando, sin fuerzas, y él me zarandeó.

—¡Vamos! Ve, Marron. ¡Ve! Ve antes de que no sea capaz de dejarte ir.

Y entendí que no era deseo, tampoco cariño: Trunks me amaba así como Pan lo hacía. Entendí que acababa de romperle el corazón, y la culpa que aún hoy siento nació en mí.

—Perdóname... —sollocé—. Gracias, Trunks...

—¡Ve! Vamos, no pierdas el tiempo. —Me sujetó de la mandíbula, me besó un segundo en los labios, la última vez, y me dejó ir al fin.

No sé cómo, pero corrí. La noche era perpetua, y corrí entre luces amarillentas que no me dejaban ver con propiedad. Corrí olvidando a todo y todos, a mis padres, a los de Pan, a Trunks. Me olvidé de todo y todos, lo hice de una forma que, al recordarla, me provoca escalofríos. Y la encontré. No sé cómo, pero al vislumbrarla en una esquina, llorando contra uno de los pocos árboles de la tan fría ciudad, tan ajena a ella como la naturaleza le era cercana, me lo repetí:

—Todo es por algo —susurré emocionada.

Fui hacia ella, nos miramos, nos tomamos de las manos.

—¡Esto no está bien! —chilló—. ¡Marron, tú y yo no somos lesb...!

—¡No se trata de eso! —exclamé feliz, más entusiasmada que nunca. Su inocencia me obnubilaba justo como ahora, mientras la observo dormir a mi lado—. ¡Pan! No se trata de un título: es amor, punto. ¡Amarnos no nos hace ser o no ser algo; nos hace afortunadas por correspondernos la una a la otra! —La acaricié y sonreí aún más de como lo estaba haciendo al notar que ella no me rechazaba—. Nos tenemos la una a la otra. Nada más importa.

Mi idealismo flotó sobre la piel de ambas. Mirar la vida con esos ojos tan llenos de esperanza y fe es algo que le debo a ella. Ella me enseña cada día a sentir este amor de esta manera, idealista, dulce como nada en el mundo. Ella hace que todo valga la pena.

—¡Pero...! —Lloraba pero sonreía; Pan siempre será la más hermosa contradicción. Estaba tan feliz como yo—. Marron, es que... ¡Mi familia, yo no sé si ellos...!

—Te amo —sentencié, deteniendo sus palabras.

—Yo también...

Y nos besamos despacio, tan felices como ahora.

Han pasado cinco años desde aquello, y escribo esto para recordarlo, para guardar nuestro amor por medio de estas líneas. Estamos en el sofá, cuna de casi todas las escenas de este pedacito de nuestra historia. No digo que haya sido fácil, no digo que todo hacia sido rosa, pero nos aferramos tanto a nuestro amor que, poco a poco, fuimos derribando los prejuicios, los nuestros y los de nuestro entorno. Pan duerme a mi lado porque odia mirar esas películas de culto que tanto me fascinan. No es muy afín a las cosas que me agradan: yo, profesora de literatura como soy, amo las letras y el arte, amo buscarle el significado a las obras que contemplo por placer. Pan no, ella ama pelear, comer buena comida y tomar clases extrañas de café, un gusto que me intriga sobremanera. ¡Quién sabe! Es algo que le gusta, ni más ni menos. No fue fácil para nuestros padres aceptar esto que nos pasó aquel día, pero lo han ido entendiendo paulatinamente, lo cual nos da enorme seguridad. A veces peleamos un poco, tan distintas en apariencia y en carácter y tan parecidas en, según ella, nuestra nobleza.

Nos amamos, así que lo demás no importa.

Llevamos nuestra relación con altura, orgullosas de amarnos. Hemos logrado encontrar el equilibrio y, lo que es mejor, mantener intacta la amistad que nos hizo sentir lo que sentimos la una por la otra. El sacrificio ha sido extremo, pero valió la pena, la vale cada segundo.

Lamento que nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos de una forma tan retorcida. Por supuesto que Trunks, ella y yo hemos guardado en secreto lo que _casi_ sucede aquella noche de sábado. Si bien aún no logro mirarlo a los ojos por más de un segundo, sé que él, pese a mi culpa, está feliz por nosotras. Nos ha dado más ánimos que nadie y se ha convertido en un apoyo incondicional.

Todo debía ser como fue. No tengo dudas de ello.

Todo es por algo, todo valió la pena. Cada vez que duerme a mi lado como ahora, desparramada sobre el sofá, me convenzo más y más de ello.

Todo es por algo, absolutamente todo.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_¿Qué decir? Me nació escribir esto. Les cuento, como anécdota que a nadie interesa (?), en qué momento se me cruzó la idea de escribir este fic por la cabeza: estaba haciendo chistes en Facebook sobre finales alternativos de "Triángulo" y en uno escribí algo como este fic: Pan y Marron se enamoran y dejan solo a Trunks. XD Después deliré un poco más y, en un link que dejé en mi muro con "All about us" de TaTu (?), puse otro final un poco más oscuro: Pan mata a Trunks y se queda con Marron. XDDDDD_

_Claro que nada de eso va a suceder... Bah, no sé. XD_

_Chan. XD_

_Me arrepentí, con "Triángulo", de no dejar entrever una atracción entre Pan y Marron. Cuando sentí verdaderos deseos de incluir la temática (más del lado de Pan que otra cosa, esa había sido mi idea), ya era tarde, ya tenía demasiados capítulos avanzados, así que decidí guardar la idea en el fichero. Cuando en chiste me reflotó esa idea, necesité hacerlo. Estuve muy ocupada, por eso reservé ese momento para hoy, varios meses después, en los cuales fui dándole un poco de forma._

_Quería hacerlo para divertirme y para expresar estos sentimientos entre ellas. Adoro tanto a Pan como a Marron, así que escribirlo fue natural. =)_

_Sé que la temática es complicada y la pairing inexistente, pero quise jugarme, quise sacarme las ganas de hacerlo. Fue con mucho cariño. También sé que algunas fans de una no tienen en estima a la otra, y viceversa, lo cual se respeta y está perfecto, pero basé esto en el hecho de que a mí me agradan las dos. _

_**A los lectores de Tri, vean este fic como un AU**__ (?). Hice a Marron profesora de literatura como en el fic justamente para mantener ese clima. Jeje. XD También incluí la situación «políticamente incorrecta» con Trunks intentando captar un poco el espíritu de Tri. =)_

_Y bueno, eso. El título viene de una canción de TaTu que me encanta: «Sacrifice». =D_

_Y la frase «es imposible que todos seamos felices al mismo tiempo», una de mis indiscutidas frases de cabecera, la dijo quien, junto a Trunks, es mi personaje favorito del universo manganime: Subaru Sumeragi, de Tokyo Babylon y X, de Clamp. n.n_

_¡Besos a todos! Nos leemos por ahí. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ (C) Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
